Loving You
by blackknight291
Summary: How far are you going to cross just for love? Here is an original story that you might like... Feel free to R&R... :p


_**Loving You**_

A story that I suddenly came up out of the blue I guess...

_I always wanted her, now, she lay asleep before me in my bed. I stared at her sleeping expression happily to actually see her defenseless. She lay fast asleep unaware of what I am thinking._

_I continued to stare at her face as if it were the last time that I'd see her defenseless towards me. I wondered how I have fallen in-love with her. A part of me felt it was pre-destined_.

'Sensei!' a girl with straight pass shoulder v-cut raven hair greeted passing me.

I turned and saw her for the first time – Reika, standing at the front of the faculty. She stood beside a male teacher I didn't know and wouldn't care. She is just one in a crowd for me. She smiled at the teacher with a gentle expression -- I knew she was in-love, but I wouldn't care none-the-less.

_I knew I needed to focus on my career, especially if I'm just starting a new semester._

'Alex-san,' a female teacher called out my name. I looked inside the faculty and caught a glimpse of her, the beautiful Erika-san. She looked perfect in every direction that no man could resist her charm so easily – but I wonder why I did.

_I followed her inside the faculty._

Inside the faculty were various people. I noticed some look my way and then whisper. There are others that ignored me and then there were others that glared.

'I'll try to sensei!' I heard Reika's voice sounded happy. She entered with the teacher to the faculty.

'Aah!' the male teacher beside Reika pointed at me. 'Alex! Is that you?' He left Reika's side to approach mine. 'You sure are as what I have heard!'

_I stared at him wondering what he heard._

'Mr. Bachelor!' he called out to me.

_Oh that, I had thought that there was something else that I'm called; well not that there is any. It wasn't new to me. I have been asked why I remain single for years._

'Erika-san!' he turned the attention to the teacher beside me. I guess that's what he was aiming for.

Erika-san shrugged him off, 'Please Iori-san. You are talking to your student and so I am to Alex-san. Please don't be rude.'

'Oh come on,' he said trying to win Erika-san's heart.

_I saw the student get depressed. She is really in-love with that Iori-san as she looked at him with her lapis lazuli eyes. I didn't know what's good about him._

'Sensei,' Reika called to the other teacher. 'I'll be going now. The bell is about to ring.' She immediately exited the room. I could tell she couldn't bear to look at Iori-san looking at another woman.

Practically everyone in the faculty stared at Iori-san.

'What?' he asked seeing Erika-san glare at him.

'Nothing!' Erika-san uttered grabbing my right arm. She led me to an unoccupied table which I'm going to use from that point on.

_Finally I'm a teacher! – is what I had thought. I wanted to scream, shout it out loud. I walked at the hallway greeted by the students "Good Morning"._

It was just what I had expected, well probably better.

I got stared at though. I felt it is college all over as the female students stared at me admirably and the male students with detest. I wouldn't boast I'm good looking but is enough that most female would turn their head to look at me.

'Ouch!' A sound of thud followed falling on the ground.

I accidentally bumped to someone as I was deep in thought wondering what to plan for my first day. I bent down to help the student I bumped to. I didn't give a good look but as I handed the books and papers, I saw that it was Reika. She had the cold look on her face.

She didn't look at me, not even once in the eye. 'Thank you,' she coldly said as she took off after receiving the books.

I decide to forget about her. Even though there are chances I'd bump to her again, I wouldn't want to get too involved with her. It's not like I hate her type but I don't know how to handle them. I am much more used to handling females who fawned over me.

I entered my class and as it turns out, she is one of my students. I learned for the first time her name – Imano Reika.

'Haga-sensei are you still single?' a female student asked from her seat as I stood at the center of the room. She really looked interested to know.

I sighed. I already know that I'd be asked such a question so I prepared myself. 'Guess then,' I smiled as I stood before the class. I intended to be truthful to them. 'I don't like students anyway so sorry. It would be troublesome to date you.'

I noticed Reika look depressed in her seat. I didn't know if I said something wrong.

The class went on.

My first day isn't that bad. My day ended without a hassle or so I thought anyway; as I was walking to the faculty room to tell Erika-san what went on my day, I saw Reika talking to Iori-san inside the chemistry laboratory I happen to pass.

I hid my presence and ended up eavesdropping to them. I could hear perfectly Reika sobbing. Iori-san is without a word looking at Reika. I wondered if they had just finished talking and what it was. I looked at them and ended up staring at Reika teary eyes.

For someone like me who is used to seeing girls cry before me, it was the first time I felt like I wanted to punch someone. I was surprised at myself. I tried to control myself, prevent myself from revealing that I have been eavesdropping since I arrived. I didn't want her to hate me more.

'I'm really sorry Reika-chan,' Iori-san uttered softly. 'I did tell you I'll try but I can't, not with you. Erika-san is the one who I love.'

'Tell me please,' Reika sobbed while hiding her face keeping it low. 'Is it also because I'm one of your students? Is it because I'm young?'

'Well yeah,' Iori-san answered without hesitation. 'I wouldn't want my career to end. Plus to be separated from Erika-san; I love her – I want her. You are no more than a child in my eyes.'

'…' Reika remained silent as she stared at Iori-san surprised to what she heard.

And then I thought staring at Reika, she isn't a child – she really fell in-love; her face is that of a woman's.

'I'm sorry,' Iori-san apologized. He held Reika's shoulders, leaned forward and then kissed Reika's forehead. 'You can find another man.' He turned away and started to walk towards me.

I panicked that I'd be revealed. I decided that I'd hide in the classroom next door and immediately rushed. I waited until I heard no footsteps. I was reluctant to step out, but I did anyway. I took a peek inside the next room and saw Reika looking outside the room through the window.

Her crying expression is beautiful. I have never seen someone shed tears that would easily charm me.

A night hadn't passed that I kept recalling the scene where I saw Reika shed tears. I wanted to embrace her but it was hard. She detested me. Whenever I saw her, I saw a glint of anger in her eyes. I didn't know what I did to make her angry but I kept pursuing her anyway; a proof that it was too late that I had fallen in-love with her.

I used my authority to get close to her as a teacher even though I know the boundaries of it.

Reika sighed as I assigned her to help me with something at the library. I stood at a distance. I could tell she hasn't forgotten about Iori-san. It was painful for me; her coldness and the distance that she kept from me all together. _I couldn't stand it. _

I snapped.

_I kept wondering why it should be Iori-san._

I grabbed Reika's hands and pinned her down against the shelf. I looked at her with a pained expression. I asked her a frustrated, 'Why him? Why does it have to be him?'

She looked back at me surprised.

_'Damn it!' I cursed. And yet why does it have to be her?_

'You're hurting me sensei,' she uttered pinned against the shelf. Her expression pained.

I didn't heed her cry. Instead, I looked at her clear blue eyes filled with fear. Seeing her expression, I released her and left. I didn't look back in fear that I might do something worst. I needed to leave her before I lose to myself.

I walked away questioning myself why it has to be her that I should love. I left the library and head towards the outside. I stopped walking and leaned at the wall of the library outside. I began to think that if I hadn't met her I wouldn't be in such state.

Days passed and Reika begun to ignore me. I kept my distance from her as well. But it was hard not to look at her.

'Sensei Imano is--!' a girl sounded in panic.

Hearing that her name is mentioned, I couldn't resist get worried. I immediately left the hall and just jumped out the window to the track.

There is a sport fest going on and somehow I escaped the responsibility thanks to Erika-san as a committee to avoid meeting Reika. But I guess it was still impossible for me as hard as I tried.

I arrived at the track to see Reika on the ground. I saw Iori-san about to touch her that I blurted out without thinking, 'DON"T TOUCH HER!'

I suspected as much I surprised everyone, I who always showed a warm smile to everyone. I immediately carried Reika and then hurried off to the infirmary.

She was actually running a fever and somehow forced herself to the limit.

Why didn't I see it? I was all worked up with my troubles when she was much more in pain. I should have tried to understand her more. It sucks that I have to be an adult when I should be the one more understanding.

Inside the infirmary I waited for Reika's relative but no one came.

'Even if you wait,' Erika-san suddenly entered the room. 'No one will come. Her family didn't come. Better take her home for a while.'

I was stunned at what Erika-san said – take Reika home? If I were to do something it would be dangerous. I glanced at Reika's face and saw a pained expression. I faced Erika-san and finally agreed.

I drove Reika home but there wasn't anybody at home. I decide to bring her to my place.

In the bedroom, she laid in the bed defenseless. I stared at her sleeping expression.

_Just how is it that I acted that I know her so well? I was really being stupid. But somehow, seeing her sleep on my bed made my heart skip. I really have fallen deep. She is my life – she is the special person I had found after such a long time._

_I begun to think that it doesn't matter how long I wait as long as she is happy will be enough._

END.


End file.
